


Secret Recipe

by Talonted



Series: Matters of the Heart [2]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Post-Aball, Romance, Tales of Femslash Week 2019, talesfemslashweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonted/pseuds/Talonted
Summary: That quiche had always been Celica's pride and joy, and Velvet figures Eleanor would love it too.(Day 2: A Favorite.)





	Secret Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another post-Aball story written for TOFemslash Week (oops). This is unrelated to my Day 1 fic, which is also post-Aball. I suppose you can alternatively see this set after “Little Talks,” but the characterization doesn’t reflect that. 
> 
> I never actually utilized the cooking mechanic in TOB, and from my understanding, I apparently missed out on a handful of fun skits. Whoops.

“Really? _Stew_ again?” Magilou groans, throwing her hands up. “My, my, Velvet - who knew you were such a one-trick cook? All that smack talk and boasting about how your cooking skills were unparalleled, and yet you leave with us with the same old same old? I’d say you’ve hit your skill ceiling.”

Ever since escaping, Velvet hadn’t cared much for cooking to her fullest potential since it brought her absolutely no joy, what with her inability to taste anything but blood. Yet visiting Aball changed that. She realizes now that cooking is another tie to Celica, one that doesn’t remind her of the pain like Seres does. If Celica were still alive then she’d be quite sad to see Velvet eating only for sustenance. Celica cooked to make people happy, and Velvet figures she should too.

Nonetheless, she knows that any response to Magilou’s taunt would be playing right into her hands, but Velvet is still right - her cooking skills _are _unparalleled. Velvet starts to growl a response, yet Eleanor’s words come first.

“Well, _I_ like it,” Eleanor says, already scooping more of the rappig bits and tomato stew into her bowl.

Sheesh, she sounds just like Phi there. Rolling her eyes, Velvet focuses her attention on Magilou. “See? Quit complaining. If you don’t like my food, cook your _own_ dinner.” She takes a seat next to Eleanor, filling her own bowl with a more gratuitous helping. “And if you aren’t gonna eat it, I’ll just take your portion.”

“Ha! As if I’ll lower my standards to the likes of you lot.” Magilou crosses her arms defiantly, turning her head away from the pair. “I refuse to take part in eating such a sad, meager meal. Someone like me deserves barbecued meat with grilled vegetables piled on, plus a wonderful, gigantic bowl of -”

“Oh, are we havin’ dinner already?” Rokurou says, peeking his head in through the threshold. He shuffles over to the table and plops down across from Velvet, clapping his hands together. “I’m starving,” he announces, piling an ungodly amount of food into his bowl.

“I can’t believe you interrupted me, Rokurou! Now, if Velvy-poo were to make some -”

“Quit running off while I’m talking to you, Rokurou…” Eizen pauses at the threshold for a moment before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Why didn’t anyone ring the dinner bell?” Eizen grumbles as he walks in. The Reaper sits next to Rokurou, taking the same amount of food as the swordsman but with more finesse and care.

“I told Magilou to do it, but she decided to critique my cooking instead,” Velvet says in between bites, shrugging.

The witch scoffs, flipping her hand in the air. “Excuse me? You told me to do _no such thing_! As - ”

“Actually, I quite clearly recall Velvet badgering you to do that while I was walking in,” Eleanor says, nodding to herself. “Then Velvet approached, told me to set the table, and here we are now.”

“Eizen! You walk too fast!” Laphicet groans as he appears at the door. “Oh.” He scratches the back of his head sheepishly as he tries to slow down his breathing. “Hi everyone.”

Rokurou starts howling at the top of his lungs, bits of rappig spewing from his mouth. “Looks like the gang’s all here, so let’s eat!”

Eleanor giggles (and Velvet scowls, but it’s not anything new). “I think it’s a little late to _start_ eating together.”

“Feel free to get extra,” Velvet mutters as Phi clambers onto the nearest chair next to her. “Magilou so graciously gave up her dinner, so everyone should have _more than enough_.”

“What?! _No_! I never said that!” Magilou shouts, slamming her hands on the makeshift dining table.

Velvet rolls her eyes. Of course she only cares once everyone is _actually _eating.

The witch isn’t finished. “I was only kidding! Just kidding! I _absolutely _adore everything that you cook! You are the _Lord of Cooking_, -” Velvet groans. “- and I am your humble witch who gathers ingredients and recipes and should be praised through the gift of a warm meal!”

“The food’s going cold,” Velvet grumbles, pushing her empty bowl to the middle of the table. “Eat up. It’s not my fault if you starve through the night.” With that, she gets up and disappears toward the deck.

Magilou starts complaining again, while the others join in with their raucous laughter. Velvet feels herself smile as the smell of saltwater hits. Oh, these idiots.

* * *

“Quiche.”

The raven-haired woman places a warm plate onto the short desk, then sets down a pair of forks and knives alongside it. It’s right around lunchtime, and Velvet knows Eleanor skipped out on breakfast - a rarity, but certainly she had her reasons.

“Huh?”

Eleanor glances up from the book she’s reading, tilting her head to the side, and Velvet looks away. Her innocent emerald stare is a little _too_ disarming.

The _Van Eltia_ has always surprised the therion, from its large upper deck, the spacious kitchen, and the various cabins for the crew. Velvet stares at the various bottles, books, and furniture scattered around the room - what does she call it? the study? the relaxation quarters? - and wonders where the pirates acquired these items from.

“Velvet?”

Her curiosity toward the ship disappears immediately.

“Do you want to try it?” Velvet asks, cocking an eyebrow as she finally stares down at the exorcist. Anyone would find her pretty. No wonder she always gets those annoying suitors who randomly propose to her on the streets. Every time that happens, Velvet’s desire to punch someone grows, though she’ll never admit it.

“Oh!” The sound snaps Velvet right back to attention. “Yes, of course.” As she pushes the book aside, Eleanor glances around, quickly realizing they’re alone. “Where’s everyone else?”

“You give me actual _advice_ on my cooking,” Velvet says simply. Yeah, right, like Velvet actually _needs_ to perfect this particular recipe. “Phi likes being the taste-tester, but I think he’s too nice to give me criticism on what I make. And the others… would just eat it like a dog, then leave.”

“And you don’t think _I’m _too nice, for once?” she says with a bemused smile.

“No.”

Eleanor giggles, and Velvet can practically see the sparkles radiating around her. “So what Magilou said _actually _got to you.”

“What?” The therion shakes her head vigorously. “No.”

“Oh, come on, Velvet, be honest.”

“Fine.” Velvet sighs, plopping down next to the redhead. “Magilou’s annoying. And I thought you might like a change of pace... so I went out and grabbed the ingredients this morning.”

“I did _not_ think you would be honest,” she says, laughing behind her hand. Velvet rolls her eyes - even when insulting her, she’s still poised and charming. “I’m impressed!”

“Whatever.” The therion runs a hand over her face and sighs again. “Just try it.”

“I will! Thank you, Velvet.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Wielding the knife and fork, Eleanor slices off a small piece and stabs into it. Velvet’s heart races in her throat as she watches the redhead chew carefully. She stares at the woman’s pink lips, briefly wondering what they taste like and quickly banishing the thought as Eleanor swallows. The redhead’s face lights up immediately, and she turns to Velvet, a smile spread across her face.

“This… is _amazing_. The crust is flaky, and the egg, sausage, and veggies inside are cooked to perfection!” Eleanor scarfs down the rest, and Velvet’s surprised the exorcist is still breathing by the time the slice disappears. “Why haven’t you made this before?”

“Honestly…?” Velvet sighs, jabbing the second fork into the remaining quiche. “My sister taught me how to make it so it’s… special, I guess. ‘Til Aball, I always avoided cooking stuff like this.”

“Special?” Eleanor says with a gasp. “Velvet, you -”

“You’re thinking something dumb, aren’t you?” Velvet interrupts, nudging the exorcist with her elbow.

“What? No!” She drums her fingers against the desk. “I was just wondering why you made something so _special_ for me.”

The therion scoffs. “Yeah, that’s definitely dumb.” Before Eleanor can argue, Velvet adds, “I can make whatever I want for my friends.”

“_Friends_, hm?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Velvet huffs. She takes Eleanor’s empty plate, slices another piece of quiche, and slides it over in one easy motion. “You’re my friend. Friends give each other gifts.”

“You sound so fake when you say it like that,” Eleanor says, trying to cover her mouth as she starts laughing.

“Oh, shut up and eat your quiche,” Velvet says, leaning her cheek against her hand. She likes how her red hair curtains her face and how her emerald eyes sparkle with each bite.

“And you’re just going to stare at me all the while?” Eleanor counters, mimicking her pose.

“Yeah? Does it bother you?”

Eleanor leans in, and Velvet can’t help but stare hard into beautiful emerald eyes. “Not in the slightest.”

She can feel Eleanor’s warm breath, and those green irises nearly take up all her range of vision. It takes all of Velvet’s self-control - which isn’t much to begin with - to stop herself from kissing her right then. “Eleanor?”

The redhead laughs, and her lips press gently against the therion’s cheek. Maybe now’s about time to throw all that “self-control” out the window.

“Thanks,” Eleanor whispers, pulling away.

Velvet flushes, the spot on her skin burning, but Eleanor simply turns to the next slice and digs right in. This time, though, Velvet notices she’s taking her time and savoring each bite as though it’s her last. That idiot, always making everything bigger than it needs to be.

“You know I can always make you more, right?” Velvet says, gently placing her hand over Eleanor’s. “It’s not that hard.”

The exorcist shakes her head. “You made this for _me_,” Eleanor says with a huff. “Next time, I think you should share with everyone else.” She takes another bite, a huge grin forming on her face. “But this one is mine.”

Velvet cocks an eyebrow. “Oh? You start off complaining, and now you’re being _possessive_?”

“This is special,” she murmurs, lowering her gaze to their hands. Eleanor shifts a little so she can lace their fingers together, and Velvet feels her breath hitch. “You said so yourself, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I would like to fully enjoy it,” Eleanor says, placing the fork on the plate and raising her head to meet bright amber eyes. Their hands still intertwined, she cups Velvet’s cheek with her free hand, thumb rubbing up and down the soft flesh. “Is that okay?”

Velvet swallows the lump in her throat, and her bandaged hand comes up to hold Eleanor’s. “...Yeah.”

“Thank you.”

“You don’t need my permission.”

“Okay.” Eleanor leans in slowly, and Velvet nearly recoils before catching herself. The exorcist presses her forehead against the therion’s, and Velvet breathes in slowly, enjoying her fresh herby scent. This isn’t exactly what Velvet means by not needing permission, but she sees no need in stopping the redhead. “You’re sure?” Velvet nods, closing her eyes, and she feels the exorcist’s warm lips against her cold ones. Her kisses are slow, experimental, and Velvet feels Eleanor growing bolder with each moment that passes. Soon enough, her gloved fingers are tangled in raven locks, and Velvet’s hands find Eleanor’s soft hips to tug her onto her lap.

Eleanor squeaks out in surprise, suddenly breaking the kiss and tightening her arms around Velvet’s neck.

Velvet chastises herself, raising her hands. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to -”

“No, no, you just caught me off-guard,” Eleanor cuts in, laughing as blood rushes to her cheek and paints her cheeks rosy red. “I don’t mind.”

Velvet sighs, dropping her head into the crook of Eleanor’s neck, and Eleanor’s hand immediately comes up to stroke her head. Next time, she should make something new that she won’t let anyone else touch. Something special, just for the damn crybaby... something sweet like her.

“Chocolates.”

“Hm?” Eleanor rakes her fingers through Velvet’s hair again. Though, this time she’s finding tangles and smoothing then out, not clutching her mane like her life depended on it. Velvet likes both, if she’s being honest.

“Nothing,” Velvet says with a sigh, nuzzling closer and wrapping her arms tightly around Eleanor. Her eyes close, and she revels in Eleanor’s embrace. Celica did say that her homemade meals could bring even the worst of enemies together, and Velvet supposes that the quiche fulfilled its destiny. “Just hold me.”

“I’m here, Velvet.”

Eleanor pulls her closer, her grip tightening around the therion’s back, and Velvet hasn’t felt this warm in a long time.

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Magilou is fun to write, though I never adored her character as much as the other two ladies. Eleanor and Velvet have some of the best character development (both individually and their relationship) I’ve seen in a long time for a video game. 
> 
> Sorry for being late! I started a new job right when TOFemslash Week started lol. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
